


Save Paradise

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Justified, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins with a murder, far away, and witness protection, and before Steve and Danny know where they are, they are up to their asses in alligators.</p><p>If only it were that simple. There are things that glow and light up when Danny touches them. Though it's nothing to what the former US Marshal Raylan Givens can do with these things.</p><p>Something strange is happening, and the fate of the world might just rest in the hands of a man who can barely get out of bed in the morning. But Steve has found a senior officer who out-ranks him (just) and may just be crazier than he is.</p><p>Danny just wants to get up in the morning and have Grace two weekends a month, and try to hold onto his crazy partner, because he really just... kinda... well, loves him. And the love, it's the forever kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> This has (in various guises) been kicking around in my brain for a while. It may not seem like it, but it is mostly Five-0, though there is the distinct possibility that Kono is going to be infected by the BAMF craziness of others.
> 
> For the purposes of the story, Winona and Raylan have twins, Francesca and Willa. Someone wants his own personal lightswitch, and possibly the most powerful representation of the gene.

Tim Gutterson had known that he was going to go into protective custody with Raylan after Winona’s murder. He had taken one look at Raylan, round-eyed and hollow-cheeked with grief, or an emotion so intense that he had folded in on himself and Tim had known that he could no more step aside and leave Raylan and his daughters to the mercies of strangers than he could have flown unaided to the moon.

Raylan was in lock-down, Tim had been given pills to get Raylan up in the morning, and pills to knock him out at night. A stop-gap to get them to wherever they were going, where somehow time and perhaps some therapy would manage to pull Raylan out of the fugue state he was in and back to reality.

Tim would wake him up, and then push a daughter into his arms, which would pull Raylan far enough out of his own head to get him going through the motions.

It hurt that Art had washed his hands of Raylan, and Rachel had pretty much followed that line too, it left Tim grieving for the closeness that he had forged with Raylan and Rachel before it all went to hell, and feeling a little resentful that Art got to blow Raylan off like that.

It didn’t make Tim feel good about his old boss, and Tim didn’t like that feeling.

The team was coming apart, and Raylan needed him. It wasn’t as though Rachel or Art needed them anymore, and Raylan had no one.

So for three days they walked through airports, and railway stations and occasionally motel rooms, being handed on like parcels to the next set of handlers, everywhere anonymous and instantly forgettable. Tim finally got to appreciate a pliant co-operative Raylan, or would have, if he wasn’t so worried about the man. But plant a baby in his arms, and Raylan would rouse himself for his child. Tim could steer him, a gentle hand on his back, but Raylan never lost that haunted, big-eyed look.

They had acquired a few diapers, some baby clothes, some clean changes for themselves, and Raylan’s ever present cowboy hat was in their hand luggage (no sense in advertising) and they were about to step out in their final destination.

Hawaii.

Tim had been a lot of places with the Army, including two delightful tours of the Stan… Now he was finally in paradise. With two baby girls and their shattered father.


	2. Neighbours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve meet their new neighbours. And far away in the Pegasus Galaxy, events are set in motion.

Danny Williams picked up two Longboards from the cooler and headed down to the water. They’d noticed the new neighbours at the weekend when the team had been over to relax and take advantage of Steve’s private beach.

The little old house next door was little more than a shack, and mostly concealed by the trees, and the tiny sliver of beach it had was slightly angled away from McGarrett’s piece of surf, but still offered the occasional tantalizing glimpse of Steve’s new neighbours.

Two guys, and two babies. From the way the little girls were dressed, Danny kinda gathered they were twins. From his other limited observations, mostly through glimpses through the trees, Danny divined that the taller man was the babies’ daddy, that he was ill in some way, and that the shorter man was there as some sort of protection, and (and Danny could fully understand this) he was worried about his friend.

True it had only been glimpses, but Danny was enough of a detective to have extrapolated the basics.

He watched now as the taller man got to his feet, there was something off, sluggish in his movements. He walked towards the water, and Danny paused for a second. The man had a lean, sculpted swimmer’s body, but he was slightly unsteady on his feet, and the stumble and dive into the water was less than graceful.

“Steve…” Danny tapped his partner’s arm with the bottle, and Steve looked up. Danny just nodded towards the ocean. Say what you like about Steve and obliviousness, the big guy got on board right away, dropped the towel he had been rubbing over his body and followed their new neighbor into the water.

Danny stared after them, not even sure what he was thinking.

“Thank you.” The voice was a lot closer than he realized, he turned to face the speaker, the guy was about their age, perhaps a little younger, there was something in his stance and in the thousand yard stare which seemed familiar.

“Navy?”

“Army.” The accent was off, certainly not from Hawaii, Danny thought he detected New England, but overlaid with something.

“Danny Williams.” Danny held out his hand, and noted the other man’s firm grasp.

“Tim Gutterson.” The guy moved a little and Danny caught the flash of a badge and a holstered side arm. He must have raised an eyebrow. “Deputy US Marshal. And for my sins, that is Deputy US Marshal Raylan Givens.” He nodded towards the sea, “and these” he indicated the buggy behind him, “little cuties are Willa and Francesca Givens.” He actually looked a little shell-shocked.

As a father of a daughter Danny could sympathize. “Five-0” he offered by way of an explanation.

“I know.” Said Tim. “One of the many reasons we picked this place is because it’s next-door to two cops.”

***h*50***

Their new nextdoor neighbor certainly could swim. The guy was clearly struggling with something, but he was still fast through the water and Steve worked hard just to keep up.

Finally he began to pull alongside the man, “hey…” as their new neighbor began to slow down, “where’re you going?”

The look the man shot Steve was tight and suspicious, but there was something in the rather dulled eyes that suggested there was some kind of overwhelming weight on an already torn soul. A look in the older man’s face which Steve was shocked to realize he’d seen in the mirror a time or two.

Then the expression eased a little. “I have no idea.” The words were a little slurred, and the accent was thick, some southern country accent that Steve couldn’t really place. They were treading water now.

“Steve McGarrett.” Completely unselfconsciously Steve put out his hand. Caught the flash of a horseshoe silver ring before slim strong, gun-calloused closed around his, “Raylan Givens.”

They were a long way out Steve realized, and he could see that Raylan was fading a little. “Perhaps we should head back?”

He watched Raylan look around, struck once again by the tightly reined expression, and the haunted dark eyes. He nodded slowly, “yeah.”

It was much slower heading back towards the beach. The power and speed dropped away as Raylan lost focus, Steve paced him carefully, keeping his new neighbor right by his side.

***h*50***

“WAAAH” Tim cursed a little under his breath and dropped to his knees next to the twins. Danny couldn’t suppress his grin. As Tim attempted to placate the two babies, he dropped to his knees beside the slightly flustered younger man.

Danny reached out for the nearest twin who stopped bawling long enough to stare at him with big, round brown eyes.

“That’s Willa.” Tim was gathering the other twin into his arms. “This is Frankie.”

Danny had found the source of Willa’s upset. “Phew, a little ripe.” Practiced dad that he was, Danny reached for the diaper bag, grabbed one, plus wipes and laid the baby girl down on the towel. It wasn’t lost on him that Tim was watching and copying Danny’s diaper technique. He shot the other man a look and a raised eyebrow, Tim’s sardonic features rearranged themselves into something vaguely resembling defensiveness.

“Only had time for a crash course in baby management.” He nodded at Danny. “You seem more proficient.”

“Daughter.” Danny said by way of explanation. He tugged the tabs of the new diaper open, “it’s simple enough, keep ‘em changed, keep ‘em fed, and give ‘em attention.” He eased into a sitting position, laying Willa back in his arms, and putting his hand on her tiny chest. Willa looked up at him with big brown eyes and blew a bubble.

“Can we hire you?”

Danny grinned at Tim’s rather desperate tone. “Having trouble?”

“The first three weeks, don’t think either of us slept more than half an hour in any twenty-four.”

“Three weeks?” Danny continued to gently rub Willa’s tummy, rewarded with Willa’s eyes actually closing.

A sadness seemed to settle over Tim. “At first no one believed that Winona had disappeared, and Raylan had some problems with the girls.” He frowned at that, remembering the stressed cowboy bellowing at the somewhat unhelpful social worker that yeah may be breast was best, but being as he and his partner (and Tim really had no intention of dwelling on Raylan’s bizarre slip of the tongue) were both men, they lacked the necessary equipment.

He registered the arrival of his stumbling partner. Raylan looked exhausted and fairly out of it, his new friend’s partner clearly helping the cowboy back to their new picnic spot.

Raylan sagged down to the blanket, the whatever was in his system dragging him back into its grip, he still reached for his girls. Tim winced a little thinking about the pill bottle in his pocket, while laying Frankie in the circle of his partner’s arms. The pills might help the cowboy function on a basic level, but they were messing with his ability to cope with that function.

Danny saw the wince, and the deep concern in Tim’s eyes and facial expression. “Hey.” 

Tim nodded, picking up a towel and gently rubbing it over his dripping wet partner’s body, as the cowboy drifted into a fitful doze carefully cuddling his baby girl.  
Willa was happy snuggling against Danny’s chest, and Steve seemed content to drop down behind Danny and continue this bizarre introduction to their new neighbors.

***h*50***

Rodney McKay studied Dr Jackson’s scribbles on his pad. Jackson was a member of the soft sciences, but even Rodney had to concede the man had been right a time or two. It was really annoying Rodney right now that the man was right again.

There was a clatter off to Rodney’s left, he looked up irritably, in time to catch Colonel Sheppard’s naughty little boy grin which faded ever so slightly as the faint green glow from the bracelet faded away. _Full bird colonel and he’s still like a kid in a candy store._ Rodney could only presume that he had gone soft over their decade in the Pegasus Galaxy, because John Sheppard’s juvenile antics actually gave him a warm and fuzzy feeling.

“When you have quite finished,” he says sternly, ignoring John’s winsome grin that made the colonel look ridiculously young, even if the man (like Rodney) was nearer fifty than forty, “it appears that Jackson’s calculations are, indeed, correct.”

O’Neill had filled them in on the mission, and the possible threat, but still John’s smile lit up. “We’re going to Hawaii.”

Rodney rolled his eyes, the giant goof’s surfboards had been packed for weeks. Ever since Jackson had first postulated the theory that the bracelet was a powerful weapon that was keyed to the DNA of a gene-carrier.

Then Jackson’s theories of the blood line that carried that DNA was living in the unlikely state of Kentucky. SG-1 had been about to move in on the possible gene-carrier when the man’s wife had disappeared and shortly after, the man himself, and his baby daughters were under escort to a new home. It had taken a while for the Stargate people to crack the code, meanwhile O’Neill had decided that, in the interests of national security, John and his team should track the man down in his new environment and lift him if anything seemed remotely off.

To Rodney’s deeply suspicious mind, everything about this was off. He didn’t doubt that Jackson’s work was accurate, and the man, Raylan Givens, a US Deputy Marshal of all things, was a gene-carrier, but it was the death of Givens’ on-and-off-wife that mixed everything up.

Unwilling to verbalise his concerns over the mission itself, giving John ammunition was never a good idea, Rodney fixed his lover with a glare that ten years of their relationship had not in any way diminished. “Oh goody,” he inflected a little more sarcasm into his tone, “off to the land of pineapples and big waves, where my insane partner is going to injure himself attempting to prove that he’s still got it on a surfboard.”

John looked wounded, a trick he had been perfecting over their ten year relationship, grinned at his husband. “I still got it on a skateboard.”

Rodney rolled his eyes a little more forcefully. “I am not even going to dignify that with an answer.” And he absolutely was not going to give in to the Colonel’s shameless puppy dog eyes, “no… no…” or the Colonel’s infuriating attempts to molest him, simply because they were alone in the lab and it was three am. “Teyla and Ronan are coming too, and no… I refuse to allow mmmph…”

Whatever Dr Rodney McKay was about to refuse to allow, Colonel John Sheppard, with ten years practice having made perfect, shut off. And if he did that tongue thing, that totally explained Dr McKay’s general air of dazed breathlessness when Colonel Sheppard finally let go.

They were going to Hawaii. John could admit to himself that he was genuinely worried about the gene-carrier, especially as Stargate Command could raise no intel on who was after the man.


End file.
